Would You Like To Play A Game?
by Fanta-chan
Summary: On his way home from school Tsuna stopped by the game store to buy a game. Tsuna is home alone when Gokudera comes over and one question is asked: "Would you like to play a game?" Just a kiss, the rest is leaved up to your own fantasy.


It's a sunny afternoon in late August. It has been wonderful weather all week but today the swallows are flying lower and lower wich means that it'll soon take turn and start raining.

On his way home from school Tsuna stopped by the game store to buy a game Lambo and I-Pin had been nagging him about for weeks, he just couldn't stand it anymore. I-Pin asking about it everytime she got a chance even though Tsuna didn't understand her chinese at all, and Lambo pulling Tsuna's hair and making every awake hour unbearable. Finaly he gave up, but the kids shouldn't think he would be nice enough to spend his money on a way too expensive game and then just give it to them. No of course he would make sure to enjoy it too.

Even though it was so sunny when he went inside the store it was totally different when he came back out again. It was a real downpour and as always in this kind of situations he had forgotten his umbrella at home, I mean who will belive that it's going to rain when the morning was so nice?

He took the bag and the big pakage with the game in it and put it over his head as temporarily cover and walked as fast as he could, avoiding puddles, on his way home.

When he finaly was home again he was soaked from head to toe and was shaking voilently. But some dry varm clothes and a cup of something warm would fix that. He pulled of his slipover over his head while walking up the stairs to his room. Inside he dug around in his wardrobe and took out a pair of black pants, a t-shirt and a light blue and way too big hoodie he'd got sent from his father on his latest birthday. He undressed and put on the new, dry clothes. Tsuna picked up the lump of wet fabric - called his school uniform - and brought it with him to the bathroom and dumped it in the drying machine. He took a towel from the shelf over the toilet and dryed his hair with it then hunged over his shoulders before he went down to the kitchen to make some warm chocolate.

Later that evening he played the game together with the kids. And actually both of them was better than him, way better. That fact made him a bit frustrated, he knew he wasn't especially good at anything but playing games was actually something he could do. Maybe it was because of the fact that you were playing a guitar in this game, adventure and action games was more his thing.

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next morning without a cold even though he was so sure he would had catched one yesterday. That got him in a good mood, but it was automatically replaced by a more gloomy one when he saw that it was still raining outside. He sighed and put on the uniform that was now dry and folded into a nice staple on the far edge of his bed. This time he'd make sure that he had an umbrella with him to school.

History class was as boring as usual. Tsuna sat with his head lazily held in his hands and looked out the window. It had been raining the whole day and he was still a little chilly from the outdoor P.E. lesson they've had after lunch. The teacher closed his book, declared that the lesson was over and motioned for the class to get out of the classroom.

Tsuna let out a loud sigh, finaly school was over. He said good bye to Yamamoto and Gokudera at the school gate, Yamamoto had baseball practise and Gokudera said he had to restore his dynamites. The later of the two had been apolagizing voilently for not walking home together as usual while the first one just gave Tsuna an apolagizing smile and walked of.

When Tsuna came home today he wasn't as soaked as yesterday but he definatly had to chance socks. He stuck his head into the kitchen to announce that he was back but no one was home and there were lying a small note on the dinningtable. The note said:

_Dear Tsuna!  
I have gone out shopping with the children, we'll be home around 7pm.  
There's some left-overs from yesterday in the fridge if you get hungry, just heat it up in the microwave.  
Love, Mom!_

When he had finished reading Tsuna cnuckled the paper into a ball and threw it at the crapcontainer, of course the ball just bounced at the edge and then fell onto the floor so he picked it up and dropped it in the container from above instead.

"It's so quiet and calm without everyone in the house, so nice!"

Tsuna went up to his room where he changed clothes and started up the television. He plugged in the small guitar in the game console and pressed play, now it's play time!

He choose a song he thought wasn't to hard and played it over and over again, so he could memorize the notes and concentrate more on the timing to press the buttons.

After the 17th time he played the song he still hadn't got at least a 50% score. Grumpily he threw the guitar on top of his bed and then lazily threw himself down beside it. After ten minutes of doing and thinking of nothing - just listening to the signature song of the game play over and over again - Tsuna heard steps in the stairs outside the door to his room.

Tsuna sat up. "Perfect, once again someone enters my house without knocking." Heavy sarcasm could be heard in his voice.

Then suddenly - well, not so suddenly but anyway - the door flew open and in the entrance stood Gokudera.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't walk home with you today like we always do!" Gokudera ran forward to Tsuna and fell on knees - bowing - in front of him. "Tenth, I'm not worthy of being your right-hand-man!" He shouted and started banging his head to the floor. "Gokudera, stop hurting yourself!" Tsuna stood up beside Gokudera and grabbed the head of his white-haired friend.

* * *

The both boys sat siently beside eachother on the bed - not moving at all - it was a really awkward moment.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna turned his head towards Gokudera. "Yes?" Gokudera also turned his head around. "Would you like to play a game?"

* * *

Gokudera was playing effortlessly and didn't even miss one single note. "Well, I've played this game before, your turn." He gave the guitar to Tsuna ans saw him hang it over his shoulder.

Tsuna choose the same song as before as he thought it would be easier then take on a totally different one, and actually this song was his favorite.

"You know, that's my absolute favorite song of all times." Tsuna turned around and looked at Gokudera, he had a big grin on his face. Tsuna smiled back. "Mine too." He turned around again and started up the song.

It was going awfully bad, even more so then when he was 'training'. He sighed, he only got 28% this time. "You want some advice, tenth?"

* * *

After a hundred of tips and advices it was still not going any better. "Well, I might just give up and do some homework or something instead." Tsuna - who had been sitting on the floor - sighed and stood up. "Failing every time ain't that fun." He bent over to press the off button on the game console. "Wait!" Gokudera placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "One last try, okay?" Tsuna turned his head around and looked up on his friend. Gokudera smiled. "I'll help you!"

Tsuna had three of his fingers placed on the colored buttons on the neck of the guitar and Gokudera - who was standing behind his boss - had placed one of his hands over Tsuna's.

The song started. Gokudera carefully pressed his fingers against Tsuna's in the right order, while Tsuna just concentrated on pressing down the pick at the right time. When the song was over Tsuna got shocked, he'd get 83% of the song right, or well, he didn't really do it himself. He felt really happy right now.

Then suddenly something happened, something that Tsuna wouldn't imagine happen at all. Gokudera embraced Tsuna in a big hug from behind and bent over to give him a kiss on his right cheek. Then he said: "Congratulations! You made it, Tsuna." The brown haired boy started blushing violently but wasn't actually embarrassed at all, he was happy. The boy who adored him so much but never said Tsuna's name even though he'd been asked to not call him boss or tenth finally said it. And Tsuna realized that this was something he had yearned for ever since he first meet the white-haired boy.

Tsuna broke free from Gokudera's embrace and turned around to look him in the eyes. "Thanks for helping me!" He rose up on toe and kissed Gokudera right on the mouth.

**THE END**

* * *

It's been sooooooo long since I actually wrote something. And well, I've never really written any "love" stories before (which you probably noticed) but I hope you enjoyed reading this and that you'll tell me what you think about it so that I can improve my writing. :D


End file.
